And the Cap of Invisibility
by NobleMikaelson
Summary: When a new clipping shows up, the first thing that catches the Librarians' eyes is the name of the missing woman: Abigail Stone, Jake's sister. Abigail was in a museum in Greece and disappeared from her tour group. The goal is to both find Abigail and figure out why she was taken...oh, and of course save the world. And who shows up just in time to help? Flynn Carsen. [Flynn/OC]
_**Story Info**_

 **Title:** And the Cap of Invisibility

 **Fandom:** The Librarians

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairing:** Flynn/OC

 **Summary:** A new clipping shows up in the book and immediately the Librarians are jumping on it. The first thing that catches their eye is the name of the missing woman: Abigail Stone, Jake's sister. Abigail was in a museum in Greece looking at objects supposedly belonging to Greek mythology and disappeared from her tour group. The goal is to both find Abigail and figure out why she was taken...oh, and of course keep the world from ending in the mean time. And who shows up just in time to help? Flynn Carsen.

 **Spoilers:** Season 1, episode 1-5 season 2

.x.x.x.x.

 ** _Chapter Info_**

 **Title:** Lost

 **Number:** 1/?

 **Warnings:** Slight sexual references

 **Author's Note:** Greetings, and thank you for reading my story! This is the first story I've written for this fandom, so I hope you all enjoy it! I'm doing the best research I can to make the history correct, and I apologize ahead of time if I get anything wrong. I'm not nearly as smart as all of the Librarians, so I do what I can with Google. If I get something extremely wrong, either it was on purpose for the sake of the story, or I didn't mean to. Either way, I don't mind being told if something in the mythology is wrong, just do so nicely, please and thank you. Couple of notes: 1) The rating is listed because there will be violence in this given the nature of the show and the story, along with some language. 2) There probably will be eventual smut, so the rating is mature for that reason. 3) The story info will only be on this chapter, but the chapter info will be on each with updated information. That's about it! Thanks again for reading, reviews are love!

* * *

 **-Two Days Previous-**

Abigail Stone hadn't felt anything odd as she and her friend, Emily Kendall, walked slowly through the halls of the National Archeological Museum in Athens, Greece with the rest of their group. They had been there for hours, walking around by themselves at first and then joining a tour group, and neither of them cared if it took all day to see everything there was to see. It was a dream of theirs, especially Abigail, to see all of these objects. Ever since Abigail was a young girl, she fell in love with Greek mythology, ever since she was old enough to go to the library and checkout mythology books, and later read _Percy Jackson_. Emily had surprised Abigail for her birthday with the tickets to Greece and they both knew that it was just the beginning. In New York, where they had lived before and technically still had apartments, they worked random bars, clubs, and restaurants. But they knew now that they had the travel bug in them, they weren't likely to stop anytime soon. There was so much left of the world, and Abigail longed to see Rome, Tokyo, Dublin, Egypt, Berlin... She wanted to see the world, and she knew she could easily talk Emily into being dragged right along with her.

The friends stayed close, even as they put a few feet between them so they could check over different objects. Each object that Abigail saw had her standing there for a good five to ten minutes in awe, reading over the card next to the objects more than once. She knew everything already written on the card about most items, but there were a few she didn't know and wanted to commit it to memory. Phones and cameras weren't allowed in the gallery so hers was off and stowed away in her bag safely.

They had decided to be part of the tour group through the museum to gather more information, and once the tour guide had finished talking about specific rooms, he let them go off to look for themselves. It wasn't as slow as it had been when they were alone, but it was nice to hear extra details in a soothing Greek voice. The girls stuck to the back just to linger a little bit more, and yet the tour guide, Pluto, was always looking over the heads of the rest of the tourist to the young Americans in the back, making them giggle behind their hands. The man, despite his name, was gorgeous. For lack of a better term, he was an Adonis and if Abigail were one of the type to love 'em and leave 'em, she would definitely be okay with him hitting on her and dragging her into the back room for a little foreign lovin'. But she was the type of person that believed sex only belonged in deep relationships—not to mention having to deal with an over protective older brother growing up and she didn't really get a boyfriend until after she left home at eighteen. Not that Emily would approve either way, she always told Abigail to let go a little and get laid.

"You like our museum, yes?"

The deep rumble of a voice had Abigail jumping slightly, bringing her mind out of the history of the objects she was looking at and turned her eyes up to the man beside her. There was an easy smile on his face and despite what she told herself, she found herself being pulled in by that look. It was sort of amusing to her that his name was that of a Roman god while he was clearly Greek himself, but either way it fit him very well somehow. She found it was easy to match his smile, her body turning for him as her fingers wrapped around the strap of her bag as a nervous habit.

"Yes," she finally said, chuckling softly and glancing at the floor before back into his dark brown eyes. Being that close, she could see the smooth lines of his face and the fullness of his slightly-curly dark hair. He had a strong jawline, perfect straight white teeth, and his National Archeological Museum tour guide shirt was stretched over strong arms and chest. Emily was eying her from the other side of the room, clearly gesturing for her to make a move, but Abigail wasn't going to do that. Only she kept staring, so she couldn't really say for sure that she would decline him. "I love this museum. I could spend days just walking around and looking at everything.

"First time?"

Her cheeks turned a gentle pink. "That obvious?"

He gave her a laugh and shrugged a little, his smile turning playful. "A little. But that's alright, we welcome new visitors."

"I'm so thrilled to be here. I've always wanted to come here, ever since I was a little girl."

"We're so glad that you finally could join us." He paused and looked around, causing Emily to turn abruptly and pretended that she wasn't watching all of this, and Abigail rolled her eyes. Finally those dark hues turned back to hers. His voice was quieter as he spoke to her, as if he was telling her a deep secret. "We have some objects in the back room that have not been seen by public eyes in hundreds of years. They are very secret, and might prove the existence of Gods that modern Greece has passed as 'mythology.'" He paused and smirked, eyes flickering around again, holding out his hand. "Would you like to see these objects?"

She told herself she wouldn't let him lead her away, that she wouldn't be seduced by that deep accented voice, but it was like her body was under a spell as she nodded and took Pluto's hand. She cast a glance back at Emily as she went and seeing a large smirk on the blonde's face, her friend miming a sexual gesture which had Abigail waving her away. She saw her friend laugh silently as she allowed him to lead her into the back room to show her the items that he mentioned to her.

Once the door shut behind them, she couldn't remember anything more.

.x.x.x.x.

 **-Present Day-**

The fact that it seemed so quiet lately around the Library worried the Librarians more than they cared to admit. Prospero and Moriarty were still at large, and they hadn't heard anything about them after Moriarty got the Staff of Zarathustra. It either meant that the Staff somehow didn't work for him, or they were planning something especially bad and that was, of course, even worse. With Dulaque gone, the Librarians unsure if he was dead or just out of power, they had wrongly assumed that their days would always be as quiet as they were during the three months after the Loom of Fate fiasco. They hadn't heard of anything huge going on...that was until they came across Prospero and Moriarty. Considering they were Fictionals, they had no idea how to defeat them, especially now that Prospero had the Staff of Zarathustra.

Jake and Cassandra were lingering around the main room of the annex, the ginger woman milling between the stacks while Jake sat with his computer down at one of the desks. He was working on his next architecture paper under his own name. While Dr. Oliver Thompson, James McKelvie, and Griffin Griffould were great in their field and their reputations, Jacob Stone was getting the recognition that he deserved. Of course there would always be critics, but most of the reviews were positive and that only fueled his eagerness to write more. He pretended not to notice the smile on Cassandra's face as she peaked at him over the railings of the stacks; she had always been his biggest cheerleader to be truthful and write as himself and not his other selves.

He was half-way through writing it when four things happened at once: Jenkins walked into the room with some tea for them all, the backdoor was thrown open and Ezekiel ran in amongst yells coming from behind the young man, Eve walked in from the Library entrance where she was categorizing the artifacts that they had finally gotten back from Ray... _or rather, the Spirit of the Library_ , Jake thought, and the clippings book began to light up and open to flip through pages.

"Just in time, Mr. Jones," Jenkins said, pulling a pair of glasses out of his pocket to view the book. Jake sighed softly and saved his work, backing it up on the thumb drive he always carried and then the other one he kept hidden there in the annex. With people like Ezekiel running around, he didn't trust leaving the only copy on his computer. Finally he closed it all up and shut the laptop off, standing to join the others.

"Where to this time?" Cassandra said as she hurried down the stairs to stand with her team. Ezekial stowed away his latest "achievement" as Eve gave Jenkins the papers she was working with. Jake got to the clippings book first and saw there was only one clipping in there. It was in Greek when it first appeared and then slowly turned into English as the others looked at it. But Jake didn't say a word as the picture at the right hand corner of the clipping caught his attention first and held tight. He didn't even need to read the name of the woman the article was about to know who she was.

"' _An American tourist, Abigail Stone, 25, has gone missing from the National Archeological Museum in Athens on Wednesday. Stone was vacationing with a friend, Emily Kendall, 27, and disappeared from the Ancient Greek Mythology room during a guided tour. An investigation was done on the tour guide, Pluto Nyx, as he was the last person to see Stone before her disappearance. Stone is originally from the state of Oklahoma in the USA. If you have any information regarding the disappearance, please contact the police hotline below_ ,'" Eve read from the clipping. Jake still hadn't said anything and he felt his hands slowly curl into fists at his side, trying not to let his panic or anger show in his posture. Nobody there was a profiler, but they were his friends and knew him well enough to know if his demeanor changed.

"Relation or coincidence?" Jenkins asked, looking at Jake over Cassandra's head.

"Relation," Jake said softly, causing the excited looks everyone held at the idea of another adventure to fall off into a look of concern, even Ezekiel. They all remembered what happened when they met Jake's dad, Isaac. Family was a tough spot for Stone and none of them liked the look on the man's face as he kept his eyes on the picture in the corner.

"Who is she?" Cassandra asked gently.

Slowly his blue hues flickered up from the clipping, but the sight of the picture next to the word " _missing_ " would forever be burned into his memory, even if—no, _when_ —they found her, something he never thought he would see in a newspaper article from Greece of all places. It made the anger from his father hit him stronger than ever, because the man never called him and he knew the Greek authorities would contact her parents first before anyone.

"She's my sister."


End file.
